Getting Lost
by Allos
Summary: A possible explanation to why Zoro keeps getting lost.


The sun beat down in the desert town of Osiron. In addition the the natural heat, thousands of bodies were packed into the small courtyard, meaning you couldn't take a step without pushing someone else out of the way. Merchants yelled at passers by, or haggled expertly with potential customers. Hired guards glared menacingly at anyone who looked at wares for too long without buying. And in the middle of it all stood Zoro, eyes closed, waiting patiently.

Robin, Nami, and Chopper we all in the market, shopping for their particular wares. Sanji had gone to a nearby village to obtain some rare food or something, and everyone else was on the boat. There was a marine base one town over, so it was agreed that one of their main fighters should go ashore with the ladies, and since Franky had just invented a new laser for the ship, Luffy wasn't going anywhere.

Zoro hadn't been fond of the idea. He knew that Nami wasn't going to give him any spending money of his own, and he wasn't exactly the conversationalist that Robin preferred. At least with Chopper, he could normally get along well enough, but at the moment, Chopper was purchasing a whole series of medical herbs and supplies that Zoro was sure would save his life at some point in the future. The last thing he wanted to do was distract the doctor.

And so Zoro stood in the centre of the courtyard, with his eyes closed. It was a form of training, he convinced himself. He easily picked his crew mates out of the throng, with his senses attuned to their bodies. Hoping for a greater challenge, he focused on detecting pickpockets. Some were stealthier than others, but within a minute, he was pretty sure he knew where every cut-purse in the market was at. None of them were going anywhere near him, which made sense. When you made a living by stealing, you didn't want to take anything from the man with more swords then hands. It wasn't worth the risk. Bored, he expanded his search, to see how far he could push his senses, and that's when he noticed it. A man, with almost no presence at all, standing just outside the courtyard, leaning against a wall. A man who clearly did not want to be noticed.

Zoro opened his eyes.

"Get everything you need?" he asked, as Chopper walked ran up from behind him around to the front. the small reindeer nodded, smiling.

"Yes I did, Zoro." He held up several canvas bags. "This should keep me well stocked for several weeks. Are the others finished?"

Zoro looked down at Chopper, brow furrowed. He kept his focus on the suspicious figure. "Nah. Robin's still over by the book vendor, and Nami is buying clothes or something."

"Oh! I want to check the books too!" Chopper ran into the crowd towards Robin. As he did so, Zoro noticed the suspicious man begin walking into the market, also towards the book vendor. The man stayed at the edge of the market, never venturing into the throng in the middle.

Zoro shifted his weight, preparing to move. As soon as he did, the man stopped. Both of them stood perfectly still. Around them, the crowd throbbed with vibrancy and life. Zoro focused hard, trying to detect a stance, a weapon, a hint of a fighting style. It was clear to him now that this man was an enemy, someone who was after his nakama. A moment passed, and then another. A bead of sweat formed on his brow. His muscles tensed, strained, demanding action. His hands felt light, calling for the weight of his swords. His jaw was clenched hard, and he began to pull his lips back into a snarl.

Suddenly, Zoro felt Nami approaching him. His whole body relaxed.

"Hey. I'm all done, so we can get going." Nami said. From Zoro's other side, Robin and Chopper also appeared.

"Perfect, I'm all finished as well." Robin nodded, smiling. "Let's head back."

"Well, I think I'll go for a walk." Zoro responded.

"What? Are you kidding?" Nami demanded. "Aren't you supposed to be the bodyguard?"

"You guys will be fine. Chopper's here, and he can take care of you, right Chopper?"

Chopper practically jumped into the air. "No problem, Zoro! I can take care of them!"

Zoro leaned back and smiled. "See?"

"Are you kidding me? You have no sense of responsibility!" Nami shot back.

Robin continued smiling. "Come now, Zoro has been waiting on us all day. He isn't asking for much. And I'm sure Chopper is up to the task."

Nami threw up her hands in defeated disgust. "Fine! Whatever! Don't come crying to me when you get lost!" She turned and walked away in a huff.

"Well, have fun. We'll see you back at the ship." Robin nodded to Zoro, and followed Nami.

"Don't worry, Zoro! You can count on me!" Chopper saluted Zoro, then hurried off after the others. Zoro watched and waited, and when he was sure they were gone, he turned the other way. The suspicious man had escaped as soon as Zoro had let up, but a man like that wasn't running because of fear.

He began walking away from the docks, away from the sea, away from the boat. Away from his friends. Around him the market transformed into large, wealthy merchant's homes, then into smaller, more modest homes. Walking further, these gave way to small huts and shacks, and soon even they disappeared, as he left the town. He continued walking, and after an hour the sun was hanging low on the horizon, ready to set. The terrain around him was rough and jarring, with many large boulders and rocky outcrops littering the field. That was when the suspicious man revealed himself.

"Pirate Hunter Zoro!" The man was wearing a cowboy hat and a leather duster. "I am known and feared far and wide as Wild Earp, the Lawman." Earp took of his hat and bowed to Zoro.

"Never heard of you. You're a marine?" Zoro replied. The man laughed.

"A marine? Oh, no no nonono. I'm no marine. See, around these parts, Anyone with a gun and a pair of balls can lay down the law. They call me the Lawman, but I'm a pirate, make no mistake. And you, Strawhat, are one of the biggest catches I've ever seen in this little town. The bounty on you alone is enough for me and my men to live happily for the rest of our lives!" As he spoke, dozens, perhaps hundreds on men came out of hiding.

Zoro glanced around casually. "You really don't get it, huh?"

The smile on Earp's face faltered slightly. "What the hell are you taking about, Strawhat?"

Zoro pulled the black cloth off his arm. "You think you've set up an ambush here? You think I didn't notice all your men?" He finished tying the bandana around his head. "You think someone like you can take down someone like me? Have you already forgotten my name?" He drew his swords. "I'm the Pirate Hunter. And you're pirates."

Earp aimed his massive pistol at the swordsman. "You can't possibly fight us all. And once we finish up here, we'll go collect those ladies and that pet of yours too. pick off your entire crew one by one!"

Zoro's eye's narrowed. "You'll never get the chance. None of you will leave this place."

It wasn't until late that evening that Zoro returned to the ship. Battered and bruised, he was favouring one leg. Chopper was running out with his medical bag before Zoro had made it up the gangplank. Nami and Sanji were close behind him.

Sanji started shouting immediately. "Dumbass Marimo! You can't even make it back from a shopping trip?"

Nami followed the chef. "What the hell happened to you? Why are you all beat up?"

Robin and Franky cam out as well, most likely attracted by all the noise.

Nami crossed her arms and tapped her foot. "Well? What happened?"

Zoro sat down, leaning against the railing, allowing Chopper access to his wounds. The antiseptic stung, but he was well used to the feeling by now. "Got lost. Sorry."

As Sanji and Nami started yelling again, Zoro saw Robin behind them, smiling.


End file.
